Aquiel
Geordi La Forge verliebt sich in Lieutenant Aquiel Uhnari, die des Mordes angeklagt wird. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung thumb|left|thumb|left|Die Relaisstation 47 Die Enterprise fliegt einen kleinen Außenposten der Sternenflotte, Relaisstation 47 an, die als Transmitter im Subraumnetzwerk der Föderation eingerichtet wurde. Grund für den Besuch ist der Abbruch der Verbindung mit der bemannten Station. Von Keith Rocha und Aquiel Uhnari, einer Haliianerin, der Besatzung, ist keine Spur zu finden. Lediglich ein Hund ist an Bord. Die Spuren deuten auf ein Verbrechen hin. Es finden sich Gewebereste, die darauf deuten, dass eine Person mittels Phaser aufgelöst wurde. Geordi La Forge übernimmt die Ermittlungen und beschäftigt sich mit den Aufzeichnungen von Lieutenant Uhnari. Diese findet sich inzwischen wieder ein. Ein klingonisches Schiff, das die Station im Grenzgebiet zum Reich regelmäßig aufgesucht hat, bringt die junge Frau zurück. Sie war in einem Shuttle aufgelesen worden. Uhnari sagt aus, sich an die Ereignisse nicht mehr richtig erinnern zu können. Lediglich, dass sie, was sich auch aus ihren privaten Tagebüchern ergibt, öfters Streit mit Rocha hatte. Uhnari ist damit Verdächtige in Sachen Rochas Verschwinden. Geordi hat Sympathie für Aquiel entwickelt und verbringt Zeit mit ihr. Sie erwidert diese Gefühle und will ein Vereinigungsritual mit ihm vollziehen. Doktor Crusher hat sich mit den Überresten von der Station beschäftigt und herausgefunden, was passiert ist. Das Gewebe gehört zu einem Parasiten, einer sich-vereinigenden Lebensform, die ein Lebewesen auffrisst und bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit an dessen Stelle existiert. Offenbar war Rocha von solch einem Wesen ersetzt worden und dieses hat daraufhin Uhnari übernommen. Das K'Arna Ritual wird im letzten Moment unterbrochen und Aquiel unter Quarantäne gestellt. La Forge nimmt ihren Hund Maura in Pflege. Dieser attackiert den Chefingenieur kurz darauf, der sich gerade noch retten kann. Es war also nicht Uhnari, die durch den Parasiten übernommen worden war. Als das Rocha-Wesen sie angriff, konnte sie sich noch wehren und flüchten, verlor allerdings die Erinnerung. Die vereinigende Lebensform wandte sich stattdessen gegen das einzig verbleibende Wesen, Aquiels Hund. Captain Jean-Luc Picard prüft die Übernahme Aquiels in die Enterprise-Besatzung. Doch Aquiel entschließt sich aufgrund der Geschehnisse nicht an Bord zu bleiben. Sie lässt sich auf Sternenbasis 212 versetzen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Bezüge zur Realität Die Sich-Vereinigende Lebensform aus sowie das Silberblut der Episoden und erinnern an den Science-Fiction-Roman Solaris, im dem ebenfalls Lebewesen täuschend echt nachgeahmt werden, die sich dessen nicht bewusst sind. Rezensionen in Medien John Champion meint ihn Mission Log Folge 229 die tiefste Aussage der Episode sei: Xenomorphs: They come in all shapes and sizes zu deutsch Xenomorphe: Sie kommen in allen Größen und Formen vor.. Ken Ray hingegen meint, die tiefste Aussage sei: Alway keep a phaser in your flower planter: Bewahre stets einen Phaser in deinem Blumenkasten auf. Synchronisationsfehler Im deutschen Vorspann fehlt in dieser Folge der Eingangssatz Der Weltraum, unendliche Weiten, wir befinden uns in einer fernen Zukunft. Stattdessen geht es direkt los mit: Dies sind die Abenteuer des neuen Raumschiffs Enterprise. Dies betrifft sowohl die Erstausstrahlung, als auch die DVD-Version. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben en:Aquiel (episode) es:Aquiel fr:Aquiel (épisode) ja:謎の蒸発事件（エピソード） nl:Aquiel pl:Aquiel Kategorie:Episode (TNG)